Watercraft such as inboard or outboard motor boats are capable of reaching relatively high speeds. When an operator desires to reduce the speed of the boat he or she simply reduces the throttle setting of the motor, allowing drag induced by water flowing past the hull to gradually slow the boat.
However, there is often a need to rapidly slow a relatively fast-moving boat, such as to avoid an obstruction in the water or other boats operating nearby. To accomplish this some boats incorporate selectably actuated thrusters that take in water around the boat and generate a high-pressure jet of water. The jet is directed in a direction opposing the direction of travel of the boat, the thrust generated by the jet acting counter to the forward motion of the boat. A significant drawback of thrusters is that they are complex, requiring expensive, heavy pumping systems and controls for operation.
Another means for braking boats involves the use of generally planar “braking boards,” selectably actuated drag-inducing devices located at the stern of the boat that are deployed below the waterline when it is desired to slow the boat. While effective, braking boards can cause the stern of the boat to dip significantly when actuated, reducing the stability of the boat and possibly upsetting passengers or shifting cargo. In addition, braking boards typically are rigid and are thus subject to significant force when deployed. Because of this force, braking boards must be made of strong, expensive materials.